The invention relates to bicycle controls, and more particularly, to a bicycle control for controlling the state of a bicycle part or system, such as a suspension part or system.
“Mountain biking” is a relatively new bicycling sport where enthusiasts experience riding on off road and mountain trails. Bicycles specifically designed for that terrain, often called “mountain bikes,” while individually diverse, typically have some universal commonalities, namely some sort of a suspension system for addressing the often rough terrain over which the bicycle is designed to travel.
In addition to the bicycle frame, wheels, and tires, which tend to provide some suspension functionality, the ride performance of a mountain bike also may rely on one or more of three types of active suspension systems: a front wheel suspension system, a rear wheel suspension system, and more recently, a seat post suspension or seat post adjustable ride height system. Historically, when a rider wanted to change the functionality of any of the suspension systems, the rider might reach down and twist a knob located on a component of the front suspension system and/or the rear suspension system. Of course, it is impractical while riding to reach to a control located on the bicycle fork or rear frame component. Other means of adjusting suspension components might have involved adjusting the component with a tool while dismounted from the bicycle while the bicycle is at rest.
To mitigate the effort and amount of time spent altering the state of the suspension; the invention permits the relocation of a suspension control device to a handlebar of the bicycle where it is easily and safely operated.